DJ Pon-3: Live in Ponyville
by SFox63
Summary: DJ Pon-3: LiP Is a musical concert that I wrote, and edited for my own personal roleplay group. It Stars Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, and two of my OC Ponies. Guest starring is: Pinkie Pie, The CmC, and another OC of mine named Kira. This requires that you download the concert files from my drop box to properly enjoy, though if you'd like to read it without downloading that's fine too.


Greetings everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for taking your time to look at this, and i appreciate any feedback you may have!

This story accompanies a musical mix that I've put together, and will provide links to. You should be able to just listen to the sets from my dropbox without downloading anything if you're worried about viruses and the like. The dropbox also contains pictures of my OC ponies if you're interested. To use the link just add the dropbox url infront of the link text.

Link: sh/yci6ntmyls9yvyz/AACv7MaWNF2A9fMoUxrw3muca?dl=0

First a little background. Chrysanthemum is a Violinist and martial artist. Spirit Song is a gifted unicorn in magic with a strong affinity for illusionary magic. Spirit's Main special talent is a magical ability called Ghost Sounds. It's an ability that allows someone to create sound in various pitches, volumes, and tones. She's able to create multiple voices for vocal harmonies with this talent. She is Princess Luna's apprentice and is in love with her, but can't seem to get the princess to talk to her about it. Both Spirit Song, and Chrysanthemum met Octavia at the Royal Canterlot Symphony Orchestra, where the three hit it off. Octavia and Vinyl had been working on ideas on how to bring both their music together for a concert. The four managed to write everything together over the course of months of hard work.

DJ-Pon3: Live in Ponyville

By: SFox63

Finally the night was upon them. They had worked so very hard in the past few months, and hopefully it would all just neatly fall into place. It was night time, around 7 PM. Princess Celestia had already set the Sun, and Luna risen the Moon. Both Princesses were invited to the concert naturally, as this was the biggest Non-Hearthswarming Eve related performance in ages. The entire team worked to distribute advertisements all across Equestria. Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, and Spirit Song all having made many Radio appearances on all the most famous talk shows and interview shows. The grounds outside of Ponyville were chosen as the Venue; It's rolling grassy planes perfect for setting up a large event such as this. Much to the surprise and delight of all parties involved with the concert, tickets were sold out, and then sold out again, and then again. It seemed like every pony who ever liked Vinyl Scratch's music, or the style of music that she performed bought a ticket. Even those ponies that wanted to be there just because it was what every pony seemed to be talking about seemed hyped.

There were some big names in the music scene of Equestria there for the show, curiosity among the music labels were at it's greatest height since any pony could remember. Every newspaper and reporter were covering this event, it was a phenomena; No pony simply creates a concert out of no where and has thirty thousand ponies attend. There were Security ponies there, Royal Guards of both Celestia and Luna to guard the princesses. They had the best view in one of the raised boxes closer to the stage. Most of the rest simply stood out in the open field talking amongst themselves. Further out were vendors of all sorts. Vinyl encouraged many of the local Ponyville artisans and farmers to set up stands and prepare for the mass of customers they were about to get. Rarity and the Apple family had large stalls, and had already sold a fair amount of their wares. Applejack and Big Mac in particular were rushing back and forth from the farm bringing more and more famous Apple cooking, and Rarity was busy gossiping with many individuals, and selling her clothing lines. It was a fantastic boost for the ponyville economy as Mayor Mare would explain to the papers. Of course, the concert had it's own merchandise. Stalls selling shirts, posters, figures of the performers, were doing very well. Spirit Song had made a deal with Princess Luna's School to donate a large percentage of merchandise revenue to the school.

The stage itself was a rather large. It took a couple months to construct. In the center-back of the stage was a large pyramid like construct, a top of which was Vinyl's set up. There were many different controls, mixing boards, key pads, switches, and technical stuff in her command hub. In the center of the Pyramid structure was a large blank screen, where effects would be strewn out for the viewing pleasure of the audience. Vinyl and Octavia had worked tirelessly to make sure everything was set up just right. In the front center of the stage were an assortment of microphones. Off to the left was a platform with two chairs. Octavia's Cello was sitting beside one of the chairs safely in it's case. A Piano Keyboard was set up next to Octavia's Cello, and opposite to the piano on the seat next to Octavia's was a Violin case. Off to the Right on a separate but smaller stage was Trixie's set up, where she would perform her magic act, and where she would create the majority of the effects for the show.

Every pony there was hyped and ready for the show, "When will it start?" and "I'm so excited!" were just a few of the many things ponies were saying to their friends and fellow music lovers. It wasn't until most of the ponies were waiting in the field before the stage that the dark stage lit up. The center of the Pyramid had turned on by magical means. It showed one simple thing on it: a countdown from 15:00. This causes every pony to cheer and clap their hooves together in excitement.

First Set:

As the counter reached it's end, ponies were starting to chant together in unison the countdown from 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!

At that instant the first song starts up, and lasers slowly move down across the stage, accompanied by multi colored lights towards the Pyramid. Vinyl was there to start the show off with a BANG! As the calm harmonix ended and the beats broke out, the lasers and lights began to flash around in an erratic way, reacting to the music. Aside from the lights and the lasers, the stage was still dark. Flashes of light strobe with the beat of the bass, and ponies start to go with the flow. Vinyl is putting on a great show, working much of her equipment by magic, but also with her own hooves, flaunting her moves and enticing the crowd to get up and dance! She's wearing her trademark purple and black sunglasses with one change, the purple tint of her glasses were glowing brightly, so every pony could see them.

As the song ends, a bang of silvery streamers goes off into the crowd. The next song immediately follows. The very center of the stage reveals a slowly rising platform that spins up from below the stage. Pinkie hops off the moving platform and starts shouting into the microphone. The bright screen in the center of the Pyramid seems to cast forth a holographic word: PARTY! The word dances around in front of the box, flashing and changing color. Lights and flashes pulse with the music again, only this time the microphones in front of the stage are lit up for Pinkie's performance. She's happily dancing and hopping around, really getting every pony into the song. The screen shows on time with Pinkie's lyrics in the following Sequence: HELP, US, CELE, -BRATE! It seems to shoot these words just over Pinkie's head as she sings them. And again for the next set of Lyrics: COME, ON, EVERY, PONY, SMILE!, SMILE!, SMILE! It then retreats to just in the foreground of the screen, flashing the word: SMILE! Dancing around in front of it. As the song ends a cannon is brought out and the song literally ends with a bang of confetti from Pinkie's Party Cannon(TM).

The stage goes black again, then as the next song starts, lights illuminate Octavia and Chrysanthemum starting the song with Cello and Violin. Shortly afterward the microphone is lit again, showing Spirit Song singing her haunting melodies, brightly illuminated with her magic. Each voice she reproduces is shown as a flowing series of notes hovering just above her head in various places. The screen seems to mimic her Lyrics in that odd holographic floating text. Vinyl shows off her skills in this song again, mixed with Spirit's singing. The Echoes of "THEN. YOU. TAKE IT. AWAY. AWAY. AWAY. AWAY...etc" are expressed in Holographic form shooting out into the crowd and dispersing. It does this again every time spirit sings. "THEN YOU TAKE IT AWAY." until the song ends.

Immediately the next song starts with Spirit singing going from piano to forte. The Lights create this pleasing wave formation during the first part of the song. Then as the beat drops, they start going erratic and crazy, fizzling and moving like sound waves all across the stage, and into the crowd. The screen displays lyrics when Spirit sings them: "NEXT. THING. WE'RE. TOUCHING. Etc." Spirit uses many different voices to form vocal harmonies in a very impressive way that sends chills up many ponies spines. Ponies are lulled by this calmer song, swaying and moving with the beat as opposed to hopping up and down and bobbing heads.

The next song starts off with a visual representation of a stopwatch counting down, brightly light on the monitor. The next thing it shows immediately after is: BASS! Which flies out across the stage into the crowd. The stage goes dark again, except for the flashing lights, and the lasers which dance around to the beat. Vinyl is the only pony illuminated for this one, showing off her skills to the cheering crowd. Every time BASS is spoken by Vinyl, another holographic word shoots out into the crowd. As well as when she says Vinylicious. Vinyl expertly works her equipment, showing off in a flashy style for the crowd. As the song quietens down a bit, she raises one hoof into the air and bobs her head with the crowd, leading them on. After her next spoken phrase, she goes back to showing off. This goes on for some time. Vinyl's scream is ephasised with pulsating lasers that shoot into the crowd before the next song starts.

Octavia is lit, working the Piano for the little part she has in this song, which is mostly Vinyl showing off again. Every word in this song is represented in text on the monitor, floating in front of the screen. As the Wubs start pulsing out, the pulsing rays of light return for the drop. Effects are going crazy on these drops, vibrating, pulsing, and moving around.

The next song starts with Octavia playing a much better part on the piano. The center front is lit again showing Spirit, who starts singing in her melody. A new pony no one really knows except for maybe a few amongst the mane six approaches to sing the main part. It is Kira! Who knew the brown stallion could sing so well? The screen is lit again with words that shoot out into the crowd before the drop: "YOUR. MEMORIES. WILL. LAST. FRAMED. IN. GOLD!." Vinyl is lit for the drops in this song where she expertly works the turn tables swaying with the rhythm Kira's Word's are shot out into the crowd during this drop as well. They fade after Spirit starts her back up singing. The same thing with the screen happens again before the next drop. This time Vinyl really works those turn tables. Light effects flashing and vibrating over the stage again for this last drop. The light go calm and start swaying with Spirit's voice, and Kira's last words. They bow and retreat as the song ends, and the stage goes dark.

The next song starts with Octavia on the piano again, and Chrysanthemum on the Violin for the backups. The spinning stage rises again revealing three adorable fillies. The orange and purple one starts singing. They all have miniature mics attached to their costumes. "VERY. LOUUUUUUD." is represented with text from the monitor which is shot into the crowd. Suddenly beasts appear on the stage, and the crusaders start fighting them after the drop. Scootaloo keeps singing while they fight the monsters. All three fillies sing the lines, "We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, on a quest to found out who we are~! And we will never stop the journey, not until we find out CUTIE MARKS!" The beasts are all defeated after the last CUTIE MARKS! Is shouted and the last beat is dropped. The three fillies rotate back down under the stage.

Octavia starts off the next song while the whole stage is black. Trixie's stage suddenly becomes fully lit as she proudly stands there with her hat and cloak on. She makes her first remark, and the breaks out with some pyrotechnics that awe and amaze the crowd. Her next remark is followed by an explosion as a fiery dragon flies and coils over the crowd. She continues on to show off her skills by tossing her hat into the air. It explodes into what seems like hundreds of hats that float down onto the crowd, but soon disappear as her next trick is performed. She puts her Hat back on with a smirk and magics up a set of rings, which quickly multiply and start dancing and spinning around the stage. They go faster and faster till a twister is formed, and quickly shoots up, leaving a Trixie less stage.

She immediately poofs back onto the stage. Her next trick is to create a ball of magic in her hooves which she shoots out into the crowd and explodes over there heads in fire works. She then brings a pony onto the stage and motions to a ring that was left on the stage. The pony is a bit afraid so she's all like, "ooo whats the matter?" The pony then steps into the circle and Trixie shouts, "BEGONE!" and waves her hoof at the pony. The pony bursts into a large puff of purple smoke and vanishes. She speaks her next line, and flourishes her cape, showing off to the crowd who cheers after every trick she performs. The next drop starts and she tosses out a deck of cards that multiply into the thousands, shooting over the crowd and exploding into miniature fireworks as they soar up into the air. She then calls a pony from the crowd up on stage. And ushers them up to a long wooden box that is brought up onto stage by a couple stage hands. The pony gets into the box, and Trixie taps it three times. The box then explodes. Hundreds of beautiful birds fly out from the explosion dazzling the crowd. The last thing she does is set off a ton of magical fireworks into the air as the song ends, and the stage goes dark.

The Timer starts back up on the monitor counting down from 20:00. Ponies all cheer at Trixie's performance, and clap their hooves together for an amazing first part of the show. They slowly disperse, heading to bathrooms, vendors to buy merchandise, and refreshment. Meanwhile the performers themselves are taking a well deserved break backstage.

Second Set:

As the counter goes down to 0, ponies are nicely relaxed. The opening song shows Chrysanthemum center stage with her Violin, performing a solo backed up by Octavia on Cello, and Vinyl providing beats. It's largely Chrysanthemum's time to shine! She preforms with great passion, doing things ponies rarely have seen on Violin. She gracefully dances around as she performs, much like a well trained ballerina. She sways the audience much in the way Spirit swayed them with her voice. The relatively calm song easing ponies back into the concert nicely. Most of them slowly sway and nod with the music, enjoying the exceptional Strings skills of Chrysanthemum and Octavia. Lights slowly pulse with Vinyl's beat, but are more faded in this opening song.

Octavia is seen switching over to piano again for the next opening, and Chrysanthemum returns to her seat. Lovely images of flowing water appear on the monitor to match the sound effects. Vinyl's beats start off slowly and softly, then go into the drop where the lights return to their sporadic nature, bouncing and vibrating with the beat and bass. A stopwatch is shown on the screen again, though it's hands are moving sporadically with the music, which is emphasized with the TICK TICK TICK TICK part of the song. The calm starts again. The lovely string and piano compilation starts with the images and sounds of calm flowing water. Spirit's voice is heard backing up in these parts. The next drop, the stopwatch reappears, and the lights go off again like they did before. Spirit is seen fully as the light slowly brightens on her for the last part, and into the next song where she is the star.

Octavia on Piano again, as Spirit sings this song. Like in the previous songs, Spirit's words seem to be flying into the crowd in the form of: YOUR. MY. FIRST. LOVE. Spirit's glazed over eyes stare deep into the crowd, and find Luna. She sings with such passion, this song was wrote for a very special some pony Most ponies miss it but amiss of the ethereal gibberish she sings is "I love you Luna. I love you.". The words spring out into the crowd during the calmer part until the next drop where the ethereal melody starts again.

The next song starts, and Octavia works the Piano yet again. Spirit is still the focus, but this song seems to take a darker turn both in effects, and in tone. A moon appears on the monitor beset by dark clouds, something familiar to only a few ponies as Nightmare Moon's Cutiemark. Spirit's Lyrics are a bit chilling in nature. The beat is solid throughout, and the dark mistique seems to impress many of the audience. Vinyl's lit up in a dark blue light, but visible as she's dropping those crazy beats.

The next song seems to give Octavia a bit of a break, as its only Vinyl and Spirit this time. Spirit starts singing again, this song is definitely may more upbeat. This song also seems to be a message to a special some pony, perhaps in the crowd. The fast pulsating lights and lasers are back with great sweeping motions until the drop, where they vibrate with the bass and move around sporadically with the beat. Vinyl is up there with light shining on her as well for her showing off times. These drops are oddly paced, at times ponies are jumping up and down, others they are dancing about to the beat. Words appear before the next drop on the monitor which shoots out into the crowd as Spirit sings them: ONE. MORE. THING. TO. FIND. They also shoot out with Spirit's every word before the next drop: FIRST. TIMES. CREEPS. RIGHT. INTO. MY. MIND. YOU START. HIGH. BUT. YOU'VE. ONE. MORE. THING. TO FIND. Vinyl takes over from here and shows off her skills yet again, working the turn table. It calms down a bit as Spirit sings the outro. She bows out as the next song starts to voluptuous applause.

The stage goes dark and the whole Pyramid lights up. Lasers shoot out of it and move around with the beat. Vinyl is fully illuminated now, the last three songs are all her's and she wants every pony to know it! She holds up her hoof as the first drop builds, then works the crowd up into the drop shouting encouragement. She works that turntable and slide heavily in this song. She can be seen also flicking switches, tuning between sound samples on the fly greatly assisted with magic. She repeats the same thing with her hoof raised, working the crowd up for the next drop, bobbing her head with that big grin on her face before the next shout, and the next drop where she gets into it again. This time she goes all in, it's the last part of this song, and since she started, that grin has never left her face, her dream is coming true. She has to wipe a tear away which she disguises as having to wipe sweat from her brow.

The next song starts rather abruptly as Vinyl quickly switches into another series of samples, working a sampling device with buttons on it for samples with one hoof, and the turntable with the other hoof. This song reminds every pony that it's getting late with it's theme and it's time to start wrapping the concert up, but not until Vinyl has the spotlight. She works these last drops harder than she has the entire concert, really wanting to show off. She's getting tired by the end of this song, and has to wipe off sweat again. The words light up again: HUSH. NOW. QUIET. NOW. ITS. TIME. TO. LAY. YOUR. SLEEPY. HEAD. HUSH. NOW. QUIET. NOW. ITS. TIME. TO. GO. TO. BED! It also does this for the word: BORIIIING! Which is shot out across the crowd. The whole time the word BED is floating around, pulsing as it's used in conjunction with the sound sample.

The last song Vinyl switches to two of those sampling boxes, where she works one each with her hooves and magic really getting into this one as its the last. Before the drop she raises her hoof, getting ponies up on their hooves and bouncing around. The grin on her face widens as she shows off all her skill in this, moving quite fast with the tune and enjoying every moment. The song finishes with a large pyrotechnic display from the front of the stage as the lights go dark. Ponies cheer for whole minutes and clap their hooves together.

The light on the Pyramid slowly flicker on after ponies have been chanting the word "Encore!" for about five minutes. Then Spirit, Chrysanthemum, Octavia, Trixie, and Vinyl are all lit up. The song starts with Spirit's haunting melodies, backed up by Chrysanthemum's Violin, and Octavia's Cello. Vinyl then comes in with the synth and effects. Smoke fills the bottom of the stage, and swirling colors slowly fly through the air over the crowd and stage, matching the beautiful melody. The lights pulse with the beat as it comes in, as color seems to be flying around everywhere dancing in the sky and on stage. The lights on the Pyramid pulse with the beat as well; Vinyl and every pony smiling together. Spirit's haunting melody seems to pierce most ponies directly in their soul. It's beauty resonating in the air itself, as well as the other instruments. It's a calming trance like song, designed to calm every pony down from the grand finale, and send them home happy and relaxed.

After the song slowly fades away, Every pony climbs down from their pedestals and lines up with Spirit, they all put one arm over the other and take a bow to the cheering crowd. The curtain falls, and Ponies start heading home, or to the vendors for a last minute shopping spree. It was a night of dreams for many of the performers. They all worked so hard to bring this concert together, Vinyl being the rock that kept everyone together through times of uncertainty. One thing is for certain, however. This will not be their last performance together.

~The End~


End file.
